Sebofsky - Sort of
by umbrella0326
Summary: Dave Karofsky and Sebastian Smythe have been boyfriends for a year. But an accident produces a strange result. A very dark AU one-shot. Rated K . I do not own Glee.


David Karofsky and Sebastian Smythe were just about to go to bed. Their bedroom was a massive expanse of room and antiques – something Sebastian was proud of. Dave sat on the edge of the bed, pulling back the red, satin bedspread. Dave briefly smiled as he looked at the color – he'd never met a man who loved red so much.

Sebastian turned off the nearby bathroom light, walked over to his side of the bed and pulled back the bedspread.

Neither man was speaking to each other. That's what happens in the aftermath of an argument sometimes. Hurt feelings can't always be fixed after an argument.

Sebastian had just situated himself in bed before he purposefully rolled on his side, away from Dave. Dave sighed.

Dave then situated himself in bed, lying flat on his back. The soft bedside lights were still on, giving the room bilateral, comforting light. He looked at the lamp, slowly reaching for the pull cord to turn it off.

"I really like this lamp." Dave said softly. "I'm glad you bought it."

Sebastian said nothing. Dave sighed.

"I'm trying, Seb. . ." Dave said. "I really am."

"I know. . ." Sebastian replied. Dave sighed yet again.

"Please give me time." Dave quietly said.

Sebastian shot up out of the bed, looming over his side of the bed.

"How long, Dave?!" Sebastian yelled. "How _long_?!" Angry tears threatened to fall out of his eyes. Dave shifted on his side of the bed, now facing his hostile boyfriend.

"I don't know!" Dave exclaimed exasperatedly. "I really am trying, Seb!"

Sebastian threw his hands up in the air and let them fall, smacking his thighs.

"I can't be in a relationship with a man who won't even meet my parents!" Sebastian screamed. "_I won't! I've been your boyfriend for a year now!"_

Sebastian grabbed a pillow and a nearby blanket. Dave knew what was happening.

"Seb, please!" Dave exclaimed as he quickly rose from the bed and approached Sebastian. "What if. . ." Dave faltered.

"Yeah, what if. . ." Sebastian quietly said. He stared up into Dave's hurt eyes. The boys were only a few feet from each other.

"I can't sleep here tonight." Sebastian softly said. Dave was frustrated.

"Don't force me, Seb. Just don't!" Dave roared and then quickly turned around, heading towards the bathroom.

The bedroom was only about ten feet away from the bathroom, where Dave was headed. A beautiful Victorian staircase was just to the left of the short hallway. Dave marched towards the bathroom with Sebastian hot on his heels. But Dave was too angry to notice Sebastian behind him.

Dave had just rounded the bannister, with Sebastian unknowingly behind him, when a thought occurred to him. Dave suddenly turned around. But as he did so, he bumped into an angry Sebastian. Sebastian heavily jolted into him and stumbled trying to catch his balance. Dave reached for him. . .but it was too late.

Sebastian lost his balance and fell down the staircase! Heavy, ugly thuds were heard as Sebastian tumbled and tumbled. Horrified, Dave quickly took a step towards him just as he heard Sebastian crash on the first floor.

"Seb!" Dave yelled. "Seb!"

Sebastian was crumpled on the floor. . .and not moving.

When Dave reached the first floor, he turned on the hallway light. Sebastian lied on the floor, face down, arms and legs splayed in uncomfortable positions. Sebastian just looked. . .different.

"Oh God! _Seb!_"

As Dave reached down to see Sebastian's condition, he heard a moan. Waves of relief flooded Dave's brain as he reached for his boyfriend. But in the darkened light, Sebastian _really_ looked different. But concern for his boyfriend's well-being overrode any other observations in Dave's mind.

Moans became louder as Sebastian began to right himself. Dave mentally cursed at himself for being a bumbling oaf, as he saw himself in that moment. Sebastian began to push himself into a slightly seated position, head still down.

"Seb, are you alright?" Dave asked, scared.

The moans stopped. Sebastian still has his head down and wasn't responding. Dave quickly checked out Sebastian's body, making sure there were no broken bones or, worse, any permanent injuries. But still, something wasn't right.

Finally, Sebastian lifted his head and stared into Dave's eyes. Dave eyes bulged as shock took over.

"Dave," Kurt Hummel began, "what happened?"

Dave stared, absolutely horrified! _Kurt?!_

Kurt slowly stood up, brushing himself off as Dave's eyes couldn't have been wider.

"I can't believe I tripped down here." Kurt said, still brushing himself off. "I need to be more careful. That first step is tricky."

Dave was speechless. He had no idea what to say or do. Finally, Kurt looked at him and saw the stunned expression on Dave's face.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kurt asked. "You act like we haven't been boyfriends for a year or something."

Dave just stared as Kurt approached the first step and then the second step of the staircase.

"Come on." Kurt said. "Let's go to bed."

.


End file.
